


Tis The Season

by AJDiamond



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Thor (Movies)
Genre: Age Difference, Alternate Universe, Christmas Fluff, Confessions, Dad!Loki, Loki and Thor Are Not Related, M/M, Mutual Pining, Older Man/Younger Man, Older!Loki, Size Difference, if you squint there is also, younger!Thor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-03
Updated: 2020-01-03
Packaged: 2021-02-27 07:40:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,804
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22093471
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AJDiamond/pseuds/AJDiamond
Summary: Loki doesn't want a lot for Christmas, there's only one thing that he's wishing for. He doesn't think what he's (secretly) wishing for is at all realistic. His daughter, on the other hand, thinks quite the opposite...
Relationships: Loki/Thor (Marvel)
Comments: 11
Kudos: 75
Collections: Thorki Secret Santa 2019





	Tis The Season

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Debo77](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Debo77/gifts).



> So, this was supposed to be done a few days ago but due to my ridiculous work schedule, I couldn't make the deadline. But, here it is now finally done! Lol. I hope you like it, Debo77. (I'm sorry, there's no sexy time, but hopefully the story can make up for that?) Happy New Year!

Loki doesn't completely despise the holiday season. Sure, he heard the same five Christmas songs sung by different artists everywhere he went. Sure, the stores were crowded and people drove like they were insane and sure, that meant longer hours at his job. But, at the end of the day there was one special person that made his holidays worth while. His little one, Isabelle. 

Loki loved watching her light up in awe and wonder as they passed the beautiful Christmas displays in the different stores and shops. He loved how excited she got as they opened another box of their advent calendar together, and saw how Christmas was getting closer and closer. Loki loved the sweet, innocent look she gave him every time they passed a Santa Claus on the street. ‘He’s one of St. Nicholas’ helpers, papa. I’m going to act extra good so he can report it back to the real Santa!’ 

This was his sixth Christmas with Isabelle since he adopted her as a baby. She was his sister's daughter who she neglected, and he was sure she didn't even love. There was a fight for Isabelle, and to this day Loki never understood why there was one. In the end, Loki won the fight for the child, and legally becoming her father.

Isabelle was his happiness, his peace, his love during the Christmas season and nothing would change that. 

* * *

"Papa, when are we going to see Santa?" Isabelle asked one night as Loki brushed her hair. "It's eight days until Christmas and I haven't given him my wishlist!"

Loki smiled thoughtfully and looked at Isabelle's reflection in the mirror, "I was thinking Wednesday after school would be the _perfect_ day to go and see him."

Isabelle turned and looked up at him, her blue eyes shining with joy. "Really? Wednesday?!" 

"Yes! Papa doesn't have to go to work either, so, after we go see Santa what do you say if we go get hot chocolate and go shopping for Aunt Darcy?" Loki asked. 

"Yes!" Isabelle squealed with excitement, and danced around the room. "We should get Aunt Darcy something pretty! Like some pretty, sparkly shoes. Ooh, wait no, a princess dress!" 

Loki laughed watching his daughter twirl around, her dark hair flying all over the place. He would have to brush it again, but he didn't mind it. Seeing Belle happy made him happy. 

"We'll have to see what the stores have," Loki told her. "I was thinking about getting her a book." 

Isabelle stopped, stumbling a little as she stared at her father. She gave him a weird look before falling forward towards him, clearly dizzy. Loki caught her in his arms and shook his head. "What was that look for, little miss?"

"Why would you give Aunt Darcy a book? That's kinda boring," Isabelle replied, standing upright. 

"But, it's a book that she's been telling me about for the last three weeks, sweetheart," Loki laughed. "It's a book about photography. You know how your Aunt Darcy enjoys taking pictures and getting the perfect lighting and all."

"Oh yeah! She would love a book about that then. That's a great idea, papa!" 

"Why thank you," Loki kissed Isabelle's head and sat her back on her chair. "Now to braid this hair." He gave her a smile in the mirror.

Isabelle nodded and sat up straight, sitting perfectly still while Loki brushed back her hair. She sung 'Jingle Bells' gently, swinging her legs back and forth as she watched Loki work in the mirror, but then she stopped, jaw dropped a bit. 

"Papa, I didn't write down your wish! What do you want for Christmas?" Isabelle asked, turning her head towards him. "You could ask for some new stuff for your beauty station at work, or a new pair of boots. Orrrr, you love to do your nails so maybe you can ask for a nail set!"

"Pumpkin, you don't have to worry about asking for anything for me." Loki replied, shaking his head. "I already have all that I need." 

"But, it's Christmas. There's gotta be something you want, something special you're wishing for!" Her legs kicked back and forth again as she waited for Loki’s answer.

Loki glanced up for a moment, his emerald eyes meeting his child's orbs of blue. There was one thing that he really wished for, one thing that his heart was set on. But what he wished for wasn't something that could be bought and wrapped under the tree. What he wanted for Christmas, the desire of his heart, was someone he'd admired from afar for the last six months. 

His name was Thor. He was built, handsome, and young. Oh heaven's he was _so much_ younger, probably ten to fifteen years younger than himself. He was the maintenance man at their apartment complex and, currently, a part time gift wrapper at the same mall Loki worked at. Loki spoke to him every opportunity he got, and while that wasn't often they always had fairly long conversations. Almost like Thor _wanted_ to talk to him. 

Oh and he was always such a sweetheart towards Isabelle; always kind enough to listen to what she had to say to him when he came to fix things. 

But, _surely_ he had a significant other, and _surely_ he would _never_ be interested in someone as old as him with a child and all. Loki looked back to what he was doing and shook his head. "All I want for Christmas is for us to have a good—no—a _great_ Christmas."

Isabelle gave Loki a look of doubt, and let out a soft sigh, "Okay, papa, if that's what you _really_ want," she replied. "I still think you should ask for a new pair of boots!" 

Loki laughed, "Maybe I will." 

* * *

"Isabelle asked me what I wanted for Christmas last night." Loki said the next morning at the salon.

"Oh, did you tell her that you want the big, strong maintenance man that you haven't stopped ogling at since you walked in the door?" Darcy asked, turning her head towards him. 

It was a fairly slow morning. They’d had a few walk-ins, a couple of scheduled appointments, but that was about it. It wouldn't get busy until a little later on in the day, but it didn't matter much to him, he was getting paid either way. 

"I haven't been ogling him," Loki argued, even though it was a lie. Thor worked directly across from the salon at the gift wrapping center. He was always at this angle where Loki could always get a perfect view of him. He'd been staring at Thor's muscles—that were not so well hidden in that red and white Christmas sweater he was sporting—for the last forty-five minutes. And Loki would be lying again if he said that he hadn't been staring at his ass too. God, how he would love to come up behind him and—

"Your nose is growing longer Pinocchio," Darcy teased, snapping him out of his trance. "Why don't you go over there and ask that man out already? He’s clearly interested."

"And what makes you say that?" Loki questioned with a raised brow. "Because I must be missing something." 

"I've seen him looking in the salon before, and he always seems to be looking for something or in this case, _someone_ specific," Darcy informed with a grin. 

Loki looked at Darcy, then Thor, then Darcy once again, "Seriously? You're not just saying that are you?" 

"Why would I lie to you about something like this?" Darcy asked, twirling a strand of hair around her finger. "I know how much you like him, after all. That would just be cruel." 

Loki stood up straight and pressed his lips together. Maybe he really had nothing to lose. Maybe he could just go right up to Thor and ask him if he wanted to go out sometime. 

"I'm going to do it then. I'm going to go ask him out," Loki declared, adjusting the sleeves of his dress shirt. "After all, he might be interested now, but what about a month from now? Or a week? Hell, he could lose interest tomorrow." 

"That's the spirit, Lo! Go get yourself a boyfriend for the holidays," Darcy whooped. 

Loki turned to one of the mirrors and adjusted his outfit. He checked if his teeth for any unwanted food particles and played with his hair a bit. But then he frowned. There were gray streaks throughout his hair. Loki looked at his reflection and placed his hands on his cheeks, turning to the left, then the right. His face didn't seem as tight today, and were those wrinkles on his forehead? 

He sighed and turned away from the mirror, walking back behind the counter. 

"I thought you said you were going over to ask him out." Darcy seemed to be trying to buck him up again. 

"I look terrible," Loki sighed. "I have so much gray showing and ugh, I feel like I _look_ my age today." 

"Loki, you look gorgeous! You’re stunning, indescribably handsome," Darcy told him, placing her hands on his shoulders. "You've got to do this. The worst he can say is no and if he does, it's his loss." 

Loki shook his head, “I--I really doubt Thor is actually into an older guy like myself. Besides I’d croak long before him. I should try to find a partner my own age. Leave the young for the young.” 

“You’re not even that old, you’ve only just turned forty today. Besides, there are lots of people that go for older partners,” Darcy paused, then added. “I know how you are, Loki. You won’t forget about him until you’ve at least made a move. You’ve been that way since high school.” 

Loki chewed the side of his cheek and looked to Thor. One of his co-workers, a young redhead, was standing close beside him seeming to be showing him how to tie ribbon. They were smiling and laughing and it was making Loki’s chest burn with a familiar feeling of jealousy. He looked away, “I—I’m older now. I’m definitely not the seventeen year old me. Thor deserves happiness and I don’t think that’s with me.” 

* * *

Darcy and he got off an hour early today, requested it for Loki’s fortieth. He wanted to celebrate, at least a little bit. Isabelle mentioned before she went to sleep last night that she’d have a surprise for him when he came to pick her up from Tony and Pepper’s. Loki wondered if the Starks' had helped her buy him a present and what she had possibly gotten for him. 

When they arrived to the penthouse, Tony's eldest, Peter was chasing Morgan and Isabelle all around the house, making growling sounds like a monster. The girls squealed and giggled and ran away from the older boy as though he were really some sort of terrifying monster. Loki smiled at the scene, so grateful he had a friend in Tony and Pepper. Morgan and Isabelle got along so well and had become fast friends; they were nearly inseparable.

“Happy Birthday, Loki,” Tony patted him on the back as they all sat down in the living room. “So the big four-oh, how does it feel to be up there?” 

“It feels no different from being thirty-nine to be honest,” Loki told him with a grin. “I feel no older than I did yesterday.” 

“You don’t even look anywhere near that,” Pepper commented, joining Tony on the couch. “You’ve taken very good care of yourself.”

“He didn’t feel that way this morning!” Darcy sang, rolling her eyes.

Loki gave Darcy a warning look, a look she knew all too well. She grinned back at him like the Cheshire Cat. He hadn’t told anyone else about his crush on Thor, only Darcy. It wasn’t that he didn’t trust Tony and Pepper, it was just he knew how Tony could be. Tony was the type of man to help people and if he heard that Loki was having trouble in his love life he would be right on it.

Pepper looked between the two of them, “Why were you feeling like that?”

“Ah, it’s nothing. It’s rather silly to be honest with you.” Loki ran a hand nervously through his hair and let out a chuckle. 

“I know those nervous gestures, Mr. Lawson,” Tony leaned forward and raised a knowing brow. “What’s going on? What triggered it?” 

Before Loki could even begin to protest, Darcy, once again, intervened, “There’s this guy he’s totally head over heels for. But he thinks he’s too old for him.” Darcy sighed, giving Loki a pointed look. “I told him this morning the man _is_ interested in him, or at least a little curious. I’ve seen him looking.” 

“Darcy! Bloody hel--” Loki stopped himself from cursing, knowing Morgan and Isabelle were nearby, although he could no longer hear their giggling and squealing. “Bloody _heck._ Can I not speak for myself?” 

“Oh, so you’re trying to date?” Pepper asked with a wide smile. “Good for you!” 

“So, what’s he like? How much younger is he? Does Isabelle know about him?” Tony looked to him expectantly, poised on the edge of his seat, clearly expecting answers at that very moment. 

Loki ran his hands down his face and sighed, 'I know that he won’t let me leave until I tell him everything. I may as well just tell him,' he thought.

Loki shot another look to Darcy, who only wrapped her arms around him and rested her chin on his shoulder. He sighed again, “I met him at my apartment complex almost six months ago, and before you ask, no, he’s not a neighbor.” 

Loki ran his hand through his hair once again and continued, “He’s the maintenance man and he’s got to be at least seventeen to twenty years younger than me. So he’s young, but legal, I think—I _hope._ ” Loki took a breath as he thought about Thor. “He’s kind, sweet, and not to mention thoughtful. He’s always kind to Isabelle, so yes, she is aware of him." 

"Does she know you're interested in him?" Tony asked. 

"Heavens, no." Loki replied. "Isabelle has never known about anyone I've been attracted to, though." 

"Probably not the _best_ parenting technique, but go on."

Loki cleared his throat, "Well...Thor always listens to what she has to say. He listens to what _I_ have to say." He smiled gently thinking about him. "When we happen to bump into each other, our conversations last for a really long time. And I feel like he doesn’t want the conversation to end, and I know I don’t.” 

Loki’s eyes lowered half way, as his heart began to swell in his chest, his stomach filling with butterflies... “Thor’s also handsome, ridiculously handsome; he’s got blue eyes that you can get lost in. Blond hair that falls in waves past his broad shoulders. He’s got facial hair, but not too much. The perfect amount. And he’s tall, so tall and well built.” 

“Okay, I’m going to stop you right there. Are you guys seeing what I’m seeing?” Tony asked, eyes fixated on Loki. 

“I’ve noticed it the entire time,” Pepper replied.

“I’ve _been_ noticing it!” Darcy exclaimed. “I’m the one that works with him and has to hear him talk about Thor all the time. Loki failed to mention that Thor also works at the mall. At the gift wrapping center. Which is right across from the salon we work at.” 

Loki could feel his cheeks and the tips of his ears burning hot, “What are you seeing?”

“You’ve fallen in love,” the three of them said in unison. 

“In love?” Loki repeated, face burning brighter. “No, I just--I just like him a lot and, how could I be in love? I know the man, but I don’t _know_ him.” 

“Love at first sight,” Pepper commented without missing a beat. “I know it's cliche and far fetched but, it’s been known to happen to a small percentage of people and you just so happen to be part of that small percentage.” 

Loki let that sink in. Love at first sight was something that could happen to people, it was something real. It was something that may have possibly even happened to him... He shook his head. It was crazy to think about. Crazy to even consider! But...maybe it was true. He spent a lot of time daydreaming and thinking about Thor; his heart raced when he was near him and his stomach was always twisted in knots. Life felt more exciting since Thor came into his life, he was happier too. Not to mention that he'd never wanted to be with someone as badly as he wanted to be with Thor. 

He swallowed, “Is that _actually_ likely?” 

“More likely than you think,” Tony told him, leaning back against the couch and wrapping an arm around Pepper’s shoulders. “When it comes to love at first sight, it’s usually a two way street. I mean, look at Pepper and I. Prime example."

“So, in other words, Loki, you should definitely, one hundred percent ask him out the next time you see him.” Darcy leaned back in her seat and jabbed at his shoulder. “You could have a boyfriend for Christmas if you stop messing around.” She stuck her tongue out at him and Loki rolled his eyes at her right back, like the two year olds they really were. “Maybe you should tell Isabelle he’s what you want for Christmas.”

“Darcy,” Loki murmured, cheeks remaining red and hot. “I’m not having my child ask for that for me.” 

“Then get a move on!”

“I—”

“Surprise, papa! Happy birthday!” Isabelle cried out, interrupting him. Loki looked to his left and smiled warmly. Isabelle stood at the side of the couch with a homemade card and a gift bag stuffed with pink tissue paper extended out to him.

“Belle, you were supposed to wait till after dinner tonight to give your dad his present,” Tony blurted, before quickly covering his mouth. ”Whoops.” 

“Oh my god, Tony!” Pepper smacked his thigh. “So much for the surprise.” 

Loki’s smile brightened, he hadn’t been planning on doing anything for his birthday at all. He had planned to go get a couple of pizzas for Darcy, Isabelle, and himself before heading home to watch Disney movies. Maybe make some birthday brownies, too.

“Thank you sweetie,” Loki said, taking the bag and card from Isabelle. “And you guys don’t have to take me out anywhere, it’s kind of you but...”

“Pepper and I insist. You're family, Loki, and you deserve to have a good birthday,” Tony told him. “Besides, forty is a milestone year. You gotta celebrate a little!” 

“Yeah, you only turn forty once,” Darcy added.

“That is all true, I suppose. Well, if you’re offering to take me out to dinner, how can I refuse?” Loki replied, beginning to open his card. “Nowhere _too_ fancy, I hope.” 

Isabelle placed her hand on top of Loki’s, “Wait, don’t open it yet. I forgot about Uncle Tony’s and Aunt Pepper’s surprise! You can open it all after we sing 'Happy Birthday' to you! Sorry, papa,” Isabelle apologized, before taking the bag and card away from Loki.

“It’s perfectly fine, Belle. Your gifts and cards are extra special, and are always worth the wait.” Loki stated before kissing her forehead.

* * *

Tony and Pepper ended up taking them all to Loki’s favorite Italian restaurant, L'ultima Cena (The Last Supper). After dinner, a special birthday gelato was brought out to the table and they all sang ‘Happy Birthday’ to Loki, the restaurant employees included. Gifts were given; a gift card for his favorite clothing store from Darcy, an expensive looking pocket watch from the Starks, and from Belle he got a nail polish set and adorable homemade card filled with hearts, rainbows, unicorns, and Christmas trees. 

All in all, it was a fun filled evening of laughter and good company— one of his best birthdays yet. 

* * *

Isabelle couldn't stop talking about the day they were going to have. From the moment she woke up all the way to school. 

Today was a half day at school for Belle, so instead of going home, Loki stayed out doing a little Christmas shopping. He may or may not have taken a peek at Belle's wishlist when she fell asleep the previous night. 

When 12:30 rolled around it was time for Loki to pick her up. Isabelle bolted up to him, grabbed a hold of his hands, and promptly began to drag him to the car. She was all but bouncing out of her seat as they drove the short distance to the mall. 

* * *

“We have to hurry before Santa decides to go take his break!” Isabelle cried as she pulled Loki through the mall.   
  


“We’re almost there, Isabelle, don’t worry,” Loki laughed, following after his frantic little girl. “Did you remember to bring your wish list?” 

Isabelle looked back at him and nodded, “I have it in my pocket, I had to add something to it though. A very important last minute wish!” 

“Let’s not be greedy now, Belle,” Loki gently scolded, squeezing her hand. That was the last thing that he wanted Isabelle to be—greedy. He’d seen what many parents with an only child had to deal with; children throwing tantrums when they didn’t get _exactly_ what they wanted _when_ they wanted it or not getting _enough_ . “Santa is very generous, but…”   
  


“It’s not for me, I promise. It’s a wish for…” she paused and gave Loki the brightest smile. “For someone else.” 

“Oh, well that’s quite thoughtful of you,” Loki said, only slightly surprised. His daughter was very thoughtful most of the time. “Is this wish for one of your friends? Morgan, perhaps?” 

Isabelle didn’t answer and continued to pull Loki towards Santa’s chair. “I see him! I see him!” 

“I see him too,” Loki agreed, holding onto her hand a little tighter. “And would you look at that. We came at just the right time, the line isn’t very long at all!” Loki said, taking their place in line. There were only four or five kids ahead of Isabelle and there was no one behind them so she could take her time talking with Santa. 

“I was one of the lucky kids that only had a half day of school today,” Isabelle announced proudly standing up straight. 

“You were very, very lucky.” Loki agreed, smoothing back her hair. 

As they stood in line to wait for Santa, Loki couldn’t help but begin to try and catch a glimpse of Thor. Santa’s chair was not too far from the salon and the gift wrapping center. But after looking for a couple of minutes, he didn’t end up seeing him. Maybe he wasn’t working today or maybe he was on his lunch break. It was a shame, Loki had really been hoping to talk to him after this. He was thinking that he’d be a little bold and invite Thor to have hot chocolate with him and Isabelle. 

Loki sighed softly and began to busy himself with his camera, making sure it was prepared for pictures of Belle and Santa, but as they got closer to Santa, Loki began to hear Thor’s voice, low and gruff. He shook his head a bit, no, surely he was hearing things. However, when Loki looked up and got a better look at the Santa, his eyes widened. Santa was… different. He was significantly bigger, his eyes were bluer, and his face was younger. 

"It's my turn next, papa." Isabelle bounced in excitement, shaking Loki's arm. 

Loki was pulled out of his trance by the sudden movement. He looked down at Isabelle who was radiating with excitement, her list gently grasped in her hand. Loki took in a soft breath and looked back up at the Santa, 99.5% sure it was Thor. 

"Alright, who's next to see Santa?" the Santa (who Loki was now _100%_ sure was Thor) asked. Loki could recognize that Australian accent from anywhere, after all it was one of the things he loved about Thor. 

"I am! I am!" Isabelle squealed, running and nearly jumping into Santa's lap. 

"Belle!" Loki called out to her. "Careful, honey!" 

"Ho! Ho! Ho! What a big girl you are!" Thor laughed, wrapping an arm around her. "Strong too you nearly knocked me over."

"I'm sorry! I've just been excited to meet you! I have special wishes to give you!" Isabelle leaned in whispered. "Oh and I know you're not the real Santa and you're just one of his helpers."

"Ahhhh. Well, it's true. But! We need to keep that a secret between you and me. Okay?"

Isabelle stuck out her pinkie to Thor, he smiled in return, seeming to know what this was. A pinky promise. When Isabelle pinky promised something it was always serious business.

"I promise," Isabelle said as Thor took her pinky with his. 

"Good girl!" Thor patted her hip gently. "Now, Belle, that's your name isn't it? Have you been a good girl this year?" 

"My name is Isabelle. My friends and papa call me Belle for short." she told him. "But you can call me Belle too if you'd like! Um…" Isabelle looked to Loki. "Papa, on a scale of one to ten how good was I?" 

"In a parent's unbiased opinion… she was at a strong eight on the scale this year," Loki said looking to Thor. "She had a little trouble keeping her room tidy and doing all her chores before she played. But, other than that, she's been a very good girl." 

"That is very high on the scale," Thor hummed, looking at Loki. He _swore_ Thor eyed him up and down, before turning his attention back to Isabelle. Loki was getting warm in his coat, feeling flushed under Thor’s twinkling gaze. "That's impressive, Belle. Let's work on doing better with our chores and you'll have a very good Christmas, alright?” She nodded, very serious in taking in Thor’s words. “Now, what would you like for Christmas?" 

Isabelle smiled brightly at Santa, unfolding her wish list carefully, "I'm asking for three things for me and one thing for someone else." 

"Please, share it with me! I’ll be sure the elves know just what you want."

Loki snapped a few pictures of Isabelle and Santa talking about her wish list. She described each of her three toys in detail, she was always so expressive when it came to describing things and Loki always found it adorable. Santa, Loki was sure, didn't mind the girl being so descriptive either. 

"Now, my last wish is for my papa and it's super _duper_ important and I know it will make him the happiest in the world!" Isabelle told him. "So listen very, very carefully. Okay?" 

Loki couldn't help but imagine what this super duper important wish was. After all, he’d told her he didn't want anything for Christmas. It was probably just one of her suggestions; boots or new tools for his styling station. 

"I'm listening, tell Santa what he can bring your papa."

"I don't know how this will all work...maybe Cupid is involved or something but…my papa wants a boyfriend for Christmas." Isabelle paused, then added. "But it can't just be anybody! It has to be Mr. Thor with his wavy blond hair, and the blue eyes you can get lost in, and the perfect amount of facial hair…” She looked down at her list to see what she’d missed. “He’s tall, and my papa _really_ likes him." 

There had _never_ been a moment where Loki wished he could disappear, melt, disintegrate, _something_ , more than he wanted to right at that very moment. Loki made his way over to the chair and pulled Isabelle off of Santa's lap, laughing loudly, face burning with embarrassment as he pulled her up into his arms. 

"Oh! Oh kids can say the darnedest things can’t they?!" Loki said in a high pitched tone. "Isabelle, papa never wished for that." he whispered to her. 

"But I heard you tell Uncle Tony and Aunt Pepper that you thought Mr. Thor was handsome and he was kind and that you…!" 

"Isabelle," Loki said in a firm tone, firmer than he usually used with her. "Thank Santa, please, we have to go now." 

Isabelle looked up at Loki confused and a little hurt, "Thank you for listening to me…" she said quietly. "Merry Christmas." 

"Thank you, and I'm sorry for what she requested." Loki quickly apologized before turning and walking away.

"Lo-- Sir, wait!" Loki heard Thor call out, but Loki didn't stop, he only walked faster, his face burning in embarrassment. 

* * *

The evening was quiet. Isabelle didn't speak a word to him on their way home (She’d wanted to go home right after they bought Darcy's present, no hot chocolate). She didn't speak much at dinner, nor during her bath. As Loki braided her hair she didn't even make eye contact with him as he spoke to her. 

"Sweetie," Loki said gently, finishing the braid. "I'm sorry about today. I just didn't expect for you to ask for _that_ for me." 

"I know," Isabelle said sadly, before getting up. "It wasn't a good idea. I'm sorry. I didn't mean—I didn't mean to embarrass you, papa."

Isabelle climbed into bed and covered herself up, hiding in her blanket. Loki felt his heart breaking, he hadn't meant to hurt Belle's feelings like this. He felt like the worst father in the world.

"Isabelle, it's okay," Loki said gently, approaching the bed. "I just--" 

"I'm really sleepy," Isabelle said gently. "Can I go to sleep now?"

Loki pressed his lips together and nodded in understanding. She didn't want to talk, and he wasn't going to force her to. He leaned forward and gently pressed a kiss against her temple. "Sleep well, sweetheart. I love you." 

"Love you too," she said quietly.

Loki turned off the lights and left the room, closing the door behind him. He headed back into the living room and sat on the couch, picking up the book he had been reading the previous night. He couldn't seem to focus on it though; couldn't even get past one page. The whole afternoon was swimming around in Loki's mind. How was he going to make it up to Belle? She had only been trying to be nice. How was he going to face Thor at work tomorrow? Would he ever speak to him again?

Loki's thoughts were interrupted by a knock on the door. He sighed and got up from his corner on the couch, checking his watch. "Who’d be knocking at this hour?" Loki mumbled, annoyed. He threw open the door without even looking through the peephole. "Can I—" 

He nearly shut the door when he saw who was standing in his doorway. It was Thor in all his winter attire, covered in snow. "Good evening, Loki," he greeted gently. "I'm sorry to interrupt your evening but, I feel like this couldn't wait til tomorrow." 

"Thor, what is this?" Loki began, his breath caught in his throat. "What's wrong?"

"Um, may I come in for a moment?" 

Loki stepped to the side and gave him a small nod. He didn't know what was going on, where this was going, or even if it was all that good an idea, either. Yet here Thor was, in his home, at nearly nine o' clock at night seeming to want to talk. 

"I know you knew it was me in that costume today," Thor chuckled, rubbing the back of his neck with his free hand. "I mean it couldn't have been any more obvious." 

Loki nodded, giving Thor a soft smile, "Yes. The other Santa isn't as big nor does he have an accent."

"Both statements true," Thor laughed gently. "I was the first Australian Santa that the kids encountered and a lot of them liked my accent." 

"I can't believe Belle didn't catch on," Loki confessed. "She was probably too excited to tell you her wishlist…and…about that… Isabelle, was only looking out me. She must have overheard my conversation with some friends of mine and well, assumed that was my wish." 

"Oh was I...not on top of your wish list?" Thor asked, taking his hands out of his pockets. 

"Well, honestly, I didn't wish for anything," Loki looked up at him, placing a stray hair behind his ear. He shook his head, no, that was a lie; he had been wishing for something, for _someone_ . It wasn't just during Christmas but throughout the six months he'd known Thor. "Alright, you _may_ have been the top of my wishlist. The…only thing on my wishlist." 

Thor ducked his head, then looked at Loki a little shyly. Loki swore this man was going to make his heart explode one day. "Funny for you to say that because all I want for Christmas this year is you." Thor took a breath. "I like you a lot, Loki. I _really_ like you. The moment I laid eyes on you, I knew I had to be with you." 

Loki swallowed, staring at Thor for few moments. Was he being serious? He wasn't just saying that? 

"I'm older you know," Loki blurted. "I just turned forty yesterday." 

"Oh my god, you're _so_ old," Thor teased with a grin. "Loki, age doesn't matter to me. And besides, I tend to like my partners a little older. I like to be taken care of every now and then…"

Loki had to be dreaming right now, he had to be. He had to have fallen asleep on the couch and he was having this amazing dream. Thor really wasn't here, approaching him with careful steps, eyes locked on him, soft and loving. Thor wasn't just inches away from him now, all in his space.

"Loki, say you'll have me," Thor whispered against his lips; it almost sounded like a beg. "Or do I have to ask St. Nick for you too?"

"Oh my _god_ ," Loki exhaled shakily as he stared into Thor’s eyes. 

“What do you say, Loki?”

He cupped Thor's face in his hands, cold from being outside. "Yes. I mean, no, you don’t have to ask St. Nick, yes, yes I’ll have you. You don't even have to ask Cupid. He already shot an arrow up my ass and he told me it wouldn't come out until I kiss you."

Thor snorted, wrapping his arms around Loki's waist. "That's one harsh, Cupid," Thor commented, his lips only centimeters away from Loki's now. "Allow me to take out that arrow." 

Loki felt like he was ascending as Thor kissed him. The kiss was soft and gentle and sweet. His lips were like velvet, soft and smooth and tasted of strawberries. They broke apart for a few moments, staring into each other's eyes. 

"Are you sure you want this? I'm a package deal, you know." Loki whispered. "Isabelle is included."

"Loki, I adore her. I've always loved kids just in general." Thor told him running a hand through Loki's hair. "God, I've waited for this for so long." 

Thor gently backed Loki up against the wall and began kissing him again, this time a little more urgently. Loki was melting into a pile of goo. Thor was an amazing kisser. Loki pressed his lips harder against Thor’s, gripping his coat, tugging him down closer so their bodies pressed together. He could feel all that glorious muscle underneath his shirt and he yearned to touch, to feel, to drag the man into his bedroom and map out every portion of his body. 

But Loki knew better. Belle's room was right across from his and the _last_ thing he wanted to do was scar his six-year-old child. Plus, Thor hadn't even taken him out on a date yet, the more dates they went on the more likely Loki would be up for… bedroom activities. 

Thor pulled back this time, pressing his forehead to Loki's. Their noses brushed gently against each other, smiles spread across both men's faces. "I think I should _really_ apologize to Belle." Loki whispered. "I mean, I have already but… I need to seriously make it up to her." 

"Maybe that can be our first date, we could meet up on Saturday or Sunday afternoon and take her somewhere fun?" Thor suggested. "Then when the day is done, we could put her to bed and do whatever you want to do." 

"You're already making this relationship sound very domestic, sir." Loki hummed, before reaching up and pecking his lips. 

"I want to go to the Zoo and get hot chocolate and order pizza afterwards," they heard a small voice say. "Santa sure does work fast for adults. Which is not very fair for us kids but…"

They both lifted their heads, keeping their arms around each other. Isabelle stood in the hall, hands on her hips, looking at them, well, mostly at Loki. 

"You were right to ask for Mr. Thor for me for Christmas, sweetie," Loki confessed, letting go of Thor and taking hold of his hand. 

"Is it okay that I date your papa?" Thor asked, gently squeezing Loki's hand. "I promise that I'll be good to him and to you, Belle." 

Isabelle smiled brightly and approached the two of them. "I've always liked you Mr. Thor, you're always nice to me," Isabelle said, grabbing hold of Thor's other hand. "And if you make papa happy, then I'm happy too." 

Thor crouched down and scooped Isabelle in his arms, causing the girl to squeal a bit. He gently kissed her cheek. 

"Does this mean you'll spend Christmas with us, Mr. Thor?" Isabelle looked between him and Loki. "Will he, papa?" 

"If Mr. Thor has no other plans, then he is more than welcome to come here for Christmas." Loki said, before looking over at Thor. "We stay in our pajamas, eat junk food, and watch Christmas movies all day."

"I have this get together with my mates Christmas Eve, but I am available Christmas day." Thor shrugged a bit. "Most of my family is in Australia. And because of financial circumstances, I'm not gonna be able to visit them for Christmas." 

"Then you'll be spending Christmas with us then?" Isabelle exclaimed, bouncing with excitement.

"I will definitely be here!" 

"Yes! This is going to be the best Christmas ever!" 

Loki smiled at his bouncing daughter, he has a feeling that she was going to be right. 

* * *

On Christmas, Thor came over in his Santa pajamas, which Isabelle absolutely adored. _'So many Santas! And they're all riding on unicorns!!'_ When they had all settled around the Christmas tree, Loki and Thor watched Isabelle open her gifts; Santa had gotten her just what she wanted. A mini salon station, a set of two Jedi swords, and jumbo art set. Isabelle knew that Santa had already brought Loki's gift and so she wasn't disappointed to see nothing wrapped under the tree for him. 

Isabelle picked up one of the abandoned bows and stuck it on Thor's chest. Loki laughed a little, "Why did you do that for, Belle?" 

"Because he was your gift, your very special wish!" Isabelle climbed out of Loki's lap and nudged him closer to Thor. 

"You're going to need another bow, Belle." Thor couldn't help but smile as he wrapped his arm around Loki. "Because your papa was _my_ gift too." 

Isabelle giggled and picked up another bow, sticking it on Loki's shirt. He looked up at Thor and pressed a soft kiss to his lips, Thor gladly returned affection gently brushing a stray strand of hair away from his face. 

"You guys are couple goals!" Isabelle exclaimed. 

"Where in the world did you learn that from?" Loki laughed. 

"Morgan." she answered simply before plopping in Thor's lap. Loki should have known that would be her answer. After all, she _was_ Tony's daughter. "Thor? Are you going to stay with us forever? I really like having you around, it's almost like having two daddies." 

Thor and Loki looked at each other, Loki hadn't expected Isabelle to get used to Thor being around so quickly. Granted, it was wonderful, just a little surprising. They smiled at each other. 

"I will stay for as long as your papa will have me," Thor told her, kissing the top of her head. 

"Thor is not going anywhere anytime soon, Belle. I can promise you that." 

"Good! Besides, I don't think Santa can take Thor back anyways."

Laughter instantly filled the room. Well, Isabelle was definitely not wrong about that and Loki definitely didn't want to return Thor. 

**Author's Note:**

> I might make this into something, but probably not? I dunno, I just really like the idea of dad!/older!Loki and younger!Thor. I also really adore Isabelle. I honestly wish I had more time to work on this piece to flesh out the story a little more, but alas I didn't.
> 
> S/O to KTSpree13 for combing through this for me.


End file.
